Casual Run-Ins
by fineh
Summary: In which Maya Hart plays matchmaker for Lucas Friar but he has no intention of scoring. Future fic. Rated M for mild-language and some suggestive ideas courtesy of Lucas Friar. Lucaya One Shot


**RHere's a little Lucas + Maya**

 **The story is set further in the future they'd be about 20 or so in their junior year of college.**

 **i haven't decided if this will stand alone or if I'll continue it.**

 **As of now it's a one shot.**

* * *

"So, here's the thing."

Startled Lucas Friar looked up from the map he'd been pursuing and was met with the most piercing blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"I like you."

"Is that so?" He asked more impressed than surprised by her forwardness.

She blinked taking in the deep, country accent that was obvious in the three words he'd spoken to her.

 _Wow, pretty boy just got that much prettier._

She plopped down into the vacant seat next to him. "But I'm not supposed to like you and that's why I'm here pretending to chat you up for my friend over there." She motioned to a spot ahead of them.

A quick glance revealed a pretty brunette trying to unsuccessfully hide her face behind a curtain of long hair.

Cute, but not his type.

"Who says you're not allowed to like me?" He asked curious to know what brought her to this conclusion.

"I do." She answered.

Curiouser and curiouser.

"And may I ask why that is darling?"

She blushed prettily at his pet name before whispering, "Because I'm me and you're you and we're never going to work."

 _I'm me and you're you_

What did she mean by that? In his opinion she looked like a normal girl. Except she dressed a little edgier, her boots cementing her look-at-me-and-i'll-fuck-you-up image. Unlike her friend over there who looked like a flower had thrown up all over her  
/closet. Her fingernails weren't painted which suggested either she was really busy or she worked with her hands so painting her nails wasn't worth it.

The little splashes of paint on her clothing suggested she was an artist that even a smock could't contain.

 _You're you_

He glanced down at himself, there was nothing wrong with him and he certainly didn't feel superior to her, or anybody else for that matter. Sure he was in need of a haircut but his shirt was pressed, his jeans were starched and his boots were both shiny  
/and pointy.

He wasn't wearing his hat because it made him standout, he'd learned the hard way that in New York it was best to be invisible.

New York was not Texas.

Unless she knew who he was, in which case this conversation was over.

He gave her another once over, it was interesting, he hadn't pegged her as insecure, or maybe he'd misjudged the two friends and the roles _were_ indeed reversed.

Taking his time he folded up the map he'd been studying and watched her squirm until finally he looked up.

"It's impolite not to make eye contact," he extended his hand and gently touched her chin being careful not to spook her. "Not to mention it says a lot about your character."

Her eyes flared with anger, "My character is just fine thank you. Look I have to go, just be nice to Riley and I won't mess up that pretty face of yours."

Nope, Lucas smiled to himself, I definitely got it right.

She was loyal to a fault, besides in his line of work, he was lucky his face was still pretty.

She got up straightening her blouse and made a move to go back to where her friend was standing.

Lucas wasn't about to let her go, not quite yet.

He snagged her wrist as she made to move past him. Before she knew what was happening she found herself sprawled on his lap gazing up into those startling green eyes of his.

"What'd you do that for?" She asked angrily.

"Do what?"

"You know what you did." She wasn't buying his innocent act.

"The way I see it, we're on a subway. Subways tend to move fast and if you're not holding on you can get jolted and end up lying on the floor."

He moved some of the stray hair from her face before continuing.

"You were walking by, the subway hit a bump and instead of allowing you to fall on the cold, disgusting floor, I let you fall in my lap." He tucked another loose strand behind her ear.

"The fact that I like you, well, that's just an added bonus." He leaned in and pressed a small kiss on the tip of her dainty nose before grinning at her.

She was dumbstruck.

"You like me?" Maya was confused.

The subway bound cowboy simply nodded.

"But you don't even know me!" She exclaimed.

"You don't know me yet here you are sitting on my lap just after telling me that you like me, but we can never be together–"

"We can't–."

"We most certainly can but since you insist...we can't."

She was so distracted by his drawl she almost missed what he had just said.

"We can't?" She asked confused.

"We can't." He repeated solemnly.

"We can't." This time there was more conviction in her voice.

That was what she wanted right? To step out of the way so Riley could get her happily ever after, with _him_.

They sat there another moment just looking at each other.

Lucas watched as she muttered something under her breath seemingly at war with herself. For someone who was adamant things remain platonic she looked put out.

 _Would you look at that?_

She didn't think he knew her but Lucas was more observant than the average person, and from what he had gathered–she was most definitely his type.

Lucas stole a quick look at the brunette and saw that she was giving them curious glances, when she noticed Lucas was looking back at her she blushed and went back to trying to hide her face.

Hmmm sisters before misters was probably the driving force behind her misguided conclusion that _they_ would just be friends.

But Lucas did not need a matchmaker, he'd already had his eye on the petite blonde currently in his lap way before she'd introduced herself.

They might have just met but he was sure of one thing, they were not platonic, and they were most definitely not cut out to be _just_ friends.

But he'd play along, for now.

He stood up abruptly still holding her in his arms.

"Put me down!" She searched for a name to yell but couldn't find one considering he hadn't given her one.

"My name's Lucas." He supplied.

"Of course your name's hot." Maya muttered to herself.

 _She thinks I'm hot._

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that darling."

"I said my name is Maya, Maya Hart."

Lucas didn't bat an eye, "I know," was all he said.

"Although...I could've sworn I heard you call me hot," He teased as he lowered her gently onto the ground.

She was still more than a little mad at him, she preferred her feet remain firmly on the ground at all times.

"Aww c'mon darling don't be like that." He cooed, she just continued to glare at him. "Kiss and make up?" He suggested hopefully.

Maya scoffed, "In your dreams cowboy."

"Darling, darling, darling," he stepped closer to her, deliberately crowding her, "In my dreams, we'll do far more than just kiss."

Heat rushed once again to Mayas' face, why did this Huckleberry have the power to make THE Maya Hart blush?

He looked at her slowly drinking her in, "And the lips I do kiss, let's just say they won't be the pouty ones on that pretty little face of yours."

He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist, his breath fanning her face. She inhaled deeply appreciating the heavenly scent of his cologne, he smelled fresh. His pupils were dialated and studying her intensely, she saw his eyes flicker  
/to her lips and instinctively she licked her lips and leaned in but instead she felt his warm lips on her cheek.

Dazed and confused she looked up at him questioningly.

He flashed her his megawatt smile, "Sorry darling, I don't kiss my friends. Although—I could make an exception."

The doors dinged sliding open, the subway had come to a halt.

He dropped his arms from where he was surrounding her but(t) not before giving her arse a quick squeeze, and another quick peck on her forehead "Well, this is me."

He was actually supposed to get off five stops ago but she didn't need to know that.

With a tip of his imaginary hat he bade her farewell and disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the New York subway.

Speechless Maya stood there with her hand pressed to her tingling cheek.

It only took her a moment to realize she didn't even have his phone number–or his last name.

He was just, Lucas.

And she would probably never see him again.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated :D**


End file.
